Confederate States Army (Southern Victory)
The Confederate States Army was the main ground force of the Confederate States of America which was formed after a group of southern states seceded from the Union to create the Confederacy. After the Confederacy achieved independency they became influenced by their British and French allies, adopting the British style of uniform and weaponry and adopting the French 75mm field gun as their standard artillery piece. They continued to fight the Union Army during the Second Mexican War and spend much of its time defending settlements from Native American raids. During the First Great War, the Confederacy suffered its first major defeat and was forced to disarm, being restricted to only a handful of machine guns for the entire country and forbidden from constructing barrels (this timeline's term for tanks) or other advanced weapons. When the fascist Freedom Party came to power in the Confederacy, they largely circumvented these restrictions, using the black socialist uprisings that sprung after it's defeated in the First Great War as an excuse. Despite their rearmament and initial success in the Second Great War, the Confederate Army was ultimately unable to conquer the United States and the Confederacy was annexed back into the Union. Battle vs. German Army (Nazi Germany) (by SPARTAN 119) *Wehrmacht: 10 troops, 1 tank, 1 aircraft *Freedom Party Confederate: 10 troops, one tank, one aircraft Ten Confederate Army troops, a Mk III "Barrel" and a Hound Dog Fighter in the Second Great War are suddenly transported in a flash of light to a devastated city France, 1944. A patrol of ten German troops and a Panzer IV turn to corner. A Wehrmacht sniper picks off a Confederate soldier with his G43, assuming him to be an American. The Confederate troops take cover, as the Confederate sniper spots the German and fires, but misses. The the German sniper takes out the Confederate as he turns the bolt on his Tredagar, however, the muzzle flash reveals the German sniper's location, and he is blown apart by the main gun of the Mk II "Barrel". (German: 9, Confederate: 8) The Confederate "Hound Dog" fighter dives on the Germans, firing its machine guns and cannon, taking out three Germans in the strafing run. However, the attack by the unknown catches the attention of the an Me-109 circling above. The Me-109 tails the Hound Dog and fires its twin machine guns and nose cannon, blowing away the rear of the Confederate fighter and sending it down in flames. (German: 6, Confederate: 8, Confederate aircraft destroyed). The German Me-109 dove in to strafe the Confederates, killing two, however, the machine gunner on the Mk III "barrel" the .50 caliber machine gun skyward, scoring multiple hits on the Messerschmitt. The German aircraft went down in flames, crashing into a nearby building. (Germans: 6, Confederate: 6, German aircraft destroyed) The Panzer IV fired its main gun, the shell impacting the Confederate "barrel" with such force that its turret was blown off. The Confederate infantry took cover as the Panzer fired its machine guns, but all missed. One Confederate, however, managed to flank the Panzer and fired a Stovepipe rocket into the rear armor, destroying it. (German tank destroyed, Confederate tank destroyed). A German fired his STG-44 at the Confederate with the Stovepipe, killing him with as short burst. A Confederate returned fire with his Tredagar Automatic Rifle. The Confederate too fell. The Germans and Confederate infantry kept firing at each other, each one killing one of the other. (Germans: 4, Confederates: 4). A Confederate fired his Tredegar .45 SMG, mowing down a German soldier. One of the Wehrmacht retaliated, firing a Panzershreck rocket at he devastated storefront he used as cover, killing the Confederate. (Germans: 3, Confederates: 3). A Confederate soldier tried to fire his Tredegar assault rifle, only to be cut down by a burst from a German wielding an MP-40. The German with the MP-40 fell to fire form another Tredegar Auto Rifle. (Germans: 2 Confederates: 2). A German opened up on a Confederate infantry who was covering the officer leading the squad, and killed the Confederate, only to be shot with the Confederate officer's .45 pistol. The German officer drew his Luger and shot the Confederate three times in the chest, causing him to drop to the floor. Sieg Hiel!, the German officer yelled in triumph, but stopped soon, realizing he was the only one left. He had to get back to the German line before more enemy showed up. (German: 1 Confederate: 0) Expert's Opinion The Wehrmacht was victorious primarily due to an advantage in weaponry at most ranges, as well as greater combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Alternate History Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Human Warriors